Pinned
by The Black Sluggard
Summary: Because in some way, it always has to be Castle's fault. St. Patrick's Day. Slash, Ryan/Esposito.


"You just had to do it, didn't you?"

"What? Javi, I—" Kevin began, but found his words blocked by his partner's finger pressed against his lips.

"Shhh. Don't talk."

Kevin swallowed, obediently shutting his mouth as Javier crowded him against the damp brick wall of the alley.

The night's drinking had left them both a little warm blooded, and they'd taken a step away from Castle's party to cool off. The fresh air waiting in the narrow alley behind the Old Haunt was not particularly fresh, to tell the truth. There were probably far classier places for them to loiter, but at least it was on the leeward side of the building where they were sheltered from the sharp wind and the weak, drizzly rain.

The alley was also not very well lit, and the shadows—and the liquor, Kevin wasn't going to lie—seemed to have emboldened his partner into taking liberties and risks he might otherwise not have. Any moment one of the employees might wander out the door for a quick smoke, and as friends of the owner both men were known by name to most of them. If that happened Castle _would_ find out, and then they'd never hear the end of it. It was in Kevin's head for a moment to remind Javier of just that, but his own wits weren't exactly sharp either, and the warmth of his partner's breath tickling his lips was simply too distracting.

"You're a tease, Kev," Javier whispered coarsely, leaning in half an inch more, "A filthy goddamned _tease_. I had to look at that thing all day and there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it... Do you have any idea what it did to me?"

Kevin only managed a baffled 'um' before Javier took hold of his jacket and dragged him in. The kiss his partner lay on his lips was pent up and dirty, Javier's tongue opening Kevin's mouth to the taste of cream and high-priced whiskey from the amusingly named shots Castle had insisted upon for the occasion. Kevin made a soft noise, sliding an arm around Javier's neck to steady himself a little. After a while the kiss broke with a gasp and Kevin leaned in for more only to feel a slight tug around his neck and find his partner's attention had shifted.

"What're you doing?" he asked, confused at the fingers working awkwardly with the cheap aluminum button on his tie.

"Taking this damned thing _off_," Javier muttered, looking up just long enough to pull a quick nip at Kevin's lips, "Been driving me crazy all day."

Kevin frowned, trying to puzzle this out. Earlier that day, Castle had come to the station earlier that day to remind them about his St. Patrick's Day celebration. The writer had taken the time to pin a "Kiss Me, I'm Irish" button on Kevin's tie with all the appropriate jokes as he'd secured their promises to be there. Kevin had completely forgotten about it...

Clearly Javier _hadn't_.

"Wait," Kevin asked dully, "This is all about a stupid pin?"

Javier's only response was a low noise that might have been an affirmative but was just as likely something else. Kevin reached up and put a hand around his partner's wrist to stop him. Not that he objected to losing the pin, but the way Javier was trying to do it was going to damage the light green silk it was pinned to.

"You wore it all day at the station." Javier said, a little guardedly, as if it explained anything. Then, "Don't like being reminded of what I want when I can't have it."

Comprehension dawned slowly, and Kevin took his hand away, sliding a finger under his tie to loosen it. Button and all, he slipped it off his head a little clumsily, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Better now?" He asked.

"Mhm," Javier hummed, smiling broadly as he leaned in for another kiss. This one was slow, deep, and thorough, and it left them both a little breathless.

"More than better," Javier breathed teasingly against Kevin's ear, "Perfect. You know why?"

"Hmm?" Kevin managed distractedly as Javier's hands found their way between the cold brick wall and his ass.

"Now you're not wearing any green."


End file.
